


365 Days

by captainkittycrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Tokyo (City), daichiisbroken, formerdaisuga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkittycrow/pseuds/captainkittycrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi goes to Tokyo with a broken heart, will a certain house companion help him to heal and get a new chance to love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	365 Days

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! Because I just love kurodai so much that it made me write. I'm so in deep in Kurodai hell and I don't regret it. This is going to be a bit angsty but I assure you that Kurodai will have a happy ending. Because they are fluffy couple and should be together. Hahahaha! I will include BokuAka and other characters in the next chapters.

If there is one thing Daichi is used to; it must be misfortune; how he never got what he wanted or who he wanted. To feel the hope and love then losing it eventually, that is where he’s good at. So he wonders what he did in his former life to deserve this. Or he wonders if this is what God really wants for him. Although, looking at his life. He realized that there were more laughter than tears. And perhaps the reason why people weigh sorrow more than joy is that we always take our smiles for granted.

 

Kuroo is one of those Daichi had taken for granted…

 

Dacihi was a mess when he came to Kuroo. Kuroo probably knew it better than anyone else; because those nights that he cried in his sleep, Kuroo is the one who got to hear his sobs and whimper. It was Kuroo who stayed beside him; handling him with so much care. It was Kuroo’s voice that he got to hear whispering softly in his ear. It was Kuroo’s hand which brushes his hair; and Kuroo’s arms that embraced him. It was Kuroo’s shirt that will get wet with his tears.

 

During that time, Daichi still couldn’t decide which one he preferred better; sleeping in Kuroo’s arms or waking up in them. He usually falls asleep first before Kuroo, and Kuroo knows that. But what Kuroo didn’t know was that Daichi always wake up first. The only thing is that he never wanted to get up; because he loved staying in Kuroo’s embrace. Daichi loved being cuddled and feeling the warmth.

 

Decisions, those are things Daichi hated the most. He was never good at deciding. They say he’s like a wind that just goes wherever fate will lead him; uncertain in most ways; calm in occasional basis but suddenly roaring in an instant. But if Kuroo asked him, Daichi thinks he’s more like the waves in the ocean. Rushing by to the shore; wiping the landscape in an instant; leaving a mark of its existence. After being satisfied with its deed; the wave will rush back to the ocean leaving the shore bewildered in wonder. But before Kuroo know it, the wave comes again in its usual vigor; for Daichi is like a wave who will always return. But unlike the wave; he will never expect to see the same shore he left. But nonetheless, he will always return to Kuroo.

 

Looking at the night sky by this moment that he’s with Kuroo makes him want to wish. It’s a wish that he thought was gone but finally coming back. It’s a familiar feeling that he hope he could hide well but now surfacing with Kuroo’s eyes upon him.

 

Daichi take his view out of the sky, and look at to his side. Looking at Kuroo’s profile, he thought that he could just keep on watching Kuroo like this.

 

Then Kuroo turned Kuroo’s head and looked at him. Kuroo smiled at him, and he thought that it never changed. It is still the same smile Kuroo bear when he first met Kuroo.

 

“Daichi…” Kuroo uttered his name with so much sincerity, and he doesn’t know on how much can he still fall; because he had fallen into pieces for a thousandth time. And never did he was put together.

 

Daichi was afraid, because he is but a small child lost in the plain, and Kuroo, Kuroo is the sky. And yet, Kuroo is here.


End file.
